


A Love Like Hate

by officialvyvyan



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvyvyan/pseuds/officialvyvyan
Summary: sometimes you need to relieve the stress





	A Love Like Hate

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first rivyan thing I’ve written so if it’s shite I apologise ALSO ITS LITERALLY 1:35 am WHEN IM WRITING THIS AND IVE BEEN WRITING IT FOR AROUND TWO HOURS SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES BLAME MY SLEEP DEPRIVED STATE

Rick jumps up from his seat as he hears the front door of his shared house with his boyfriend slam and instantly runs from their bedroom and down the stairs to see if it was in fact said boyfriend.

What he sees is nothing unusual, especially up to recent. His boyfriend opening a bottle of babycham, an exasperated look on his face he kicks off his shoes and ditches them on the kitchen floor, clutching the bottle by the neck and placing the tip in his mouth and taking a large glug.

“And what do you think you are doing, Vyvyan?!” Rick asks, hands on his hips as he follows Vyvyan to the living room sofa. He could practically hear Vyvyan’s eye roll from where he was stood.

“What do you think I’m doing, you girl?! I’m having a drink like I do every night after work!” He replies, flopping down on the couch and kicking his feet up on the rickety chair that was pulled into the middle of the room.

“Yes, Vyvyan! Exactly, like you do every night. You’re turning into an alcoholic!” 

“Will you shut up?! I have had a long day and I deserve a drink!”

Vyvyan was right and Rick knows it, ever since they had graduated university and he had been hired by the local hospital as a doctor he had been a lot more stressed and hardworking than Rick would have ever imagined. 

The thing was Rick didn’t like Vyvyan drinking, mainly because he drinks every night despite whether he’s been at work or not and it usually makes him into a slurring, horny, vomiting mess.

“You know I don’t like it when you drink, Vyvyan! But here you are, yet again, drinking away your problems instead of talking about them!” Rick shouts, pulling the chair out from Vyvyan’s feet which earns him a scolding look from the punk.

“I don’t like it when you sit around on your arse all day doing fuck all but here you are doing that every bloody day!” Vyvyan says, taking another swig from the bottle.

“Oh that right Vyvyan! I’ve been doing bugger all have I?! Who is here cleaning the house all day, hm? Who is here cooking the dinner and cleaning the lavatory, Vyvyan? I’ll tell you, it certainly isn’t you!” Rick shouts again as Vyvyan gets to his feet, despite being an inch smaller than him at always seems like he’s towering over him.

“You’re supposed to be writing a ‘life changing poetry book’ aren’t you? How’s that going?! You’re supposed to be the People’s Poet and you haven’t written a single one in about 2 months!” Vyvyan throws the bottle to the floor, the glass shattering and the liquid spilling all over the floor.

“It’s a lot harder than it looks Vyvyan! Rome wasn’t built in a day you know!” 

“But at least Rome was worked on every day! You’re such a housewife, Rick! Moan moan moan all day! ‘Oh no Vyvyan, I was cleaning and I tripped and fell, oh no Vyvyan I burnt the pot roast again! Oh no vyvyan I was vacuuming and Special Patrol Group wondered in my path and up he goes!’” Vyvyan looks Rick dead on the eye. 

“It was an accident Vyvyan! Maybe if you kept him in a proper cage it wouldn’t have happened!”

“If you weren’t such a bellend and looked what you were doing it wouldn’t have had happened!”

“Fucking hell, Vyv, you-“

“Don’t do that!” Vyvyan shouted and Rick furrowed his eyebrows stepping backwards, avoiding the broken glass on the floor but his already wet socks were soiled from the alcohol.

“Do what?!” He shouts back and Vyvyan clenches his fists as he looks down at his feet. 

“Call me Vyv! You know it drives me crazy and you always do it when we fight so it distracts me!”

It’s true, Rick knows that when he calls him Vyv it makes him dizzy with lust. He doesn’t know why it turns him on so much especially since Mike and Neil had always called him Vyv but when Rick does it it strikes a cord in him.

“Vyv! Vyv! Vyv!” Rick yells and stomps his feet. “You getting a stiffy over your own fucking name are you, Vyv?! Huh?! Vyv!-“ 

Rick has cut off by his boyfriend slamming his mouth into his. Rick’s hands don’t know what to do with themselves for a millisecond, well none of his body does until he feels Vyvyans hard hands pressing into his hipbones. 

Rick cups his face and kisses him back with significantly less force than the ginger but Vyvyan didn’t relent, he just let his hands travel up Ricks shirt.

“Is this what we’re doing, Vyvyan? We’re gonna shag-“

“Keep your mouth shut you girl, you’re ruining the moment” Vyvyan snaps and before Rick has any chance to protest his mouth is back on his, hungrily kissing him as he slowly pushes him towards the kitchen.

Rick hisses as a stray piece of glass enters his heel but is quickly forgotten about as Vyvyan slams him into the kitchen table, winding him briefly. 

“Oi, you sycophant! That bloody well hurt-“ Rick rants but is quickly quietened when he watches Vyvyan pull his own black shirt over his head and stare down at him hungrily.

“What are you looking at, poof?!” Vyvyan snaps, a slight smirk on his face as the words leave him. He leans forwards and pushes rick back flat on the table and grabs his clothed thighs and pulls his bottom end off the table and Rick instinctively wraps his legs around his waist.

Rick couldn’t hold back as smile as Vyvyan’s yanks at the buttons on his shirt, ripping it open, the buttons flying all over the place.

Rick shuffled off the article of clothing and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck pulling him down with him. Vyvyan grunts as hell s back bends unnaturally but he sticks through it, moaning gruffly into the boys mouth as their clothed crotches rub against each other.

Ricks hands then fly to Vyvyan’s studded belt that he’s pretty sure he’s not allowed to wear to work but Vyvyan couldn’t care less. 

Soon enough Rick was fully naked on the wooden table and Vyv was left in his boxers and wristbands.

As Vyvyan’s eyes dart around the room for something to lube himself up with it was useless and Rick was writhing in the table uncomfortably hard and wanting.

“Sod it, Vyv! Just do it without it!” Rick says and Vyvyan scoffs.

“Un-bloody-likely, last time I did that you moaned for the entire day that you were hurting and you’re fucking annoying in general so I don’t need that too.”

Rick opens his mouth to argue back but Vyvyan is already on his way up to their bedroom, two steps at a time and Rick props himself up on his elbows, pulling a face of discomfort.

Vyvyan returns with a full miniature bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and Rick scoffs and goes to say something that Vyvyan knew would piss him off so he pushes him off his elbows, making Rick smack his head on the table. 

As Rick clutches his head in pain Vyvyan brings the lube to his mouth and opens it with his teeth, tossing the condoms to the floor.

He douses his hand in the lube, primarily focusing on his forefinger and middle finger and the he walks over to Rick who was still scowling about the pain in his head.

“Stop being so poofy and man up” Vyvyan teases, grabbing Ricks thigh and hoisting his leg over his shoulder and before Rick could fathom what was about to happen his pushed his forefinger into him.

Rick grunts in discomfort and writhes around of the table for a second, as Vyvyan starts sucking on the skin on his collarbone to distract him he starts moving his finger.

Vyvyan was no stranger to what makes Rick squirm and practically shout his name so loud he’s sure Amsterdam could hear him but Rick had annoyed him this evening and he was going to take his time on being incredibly teasing and smug.

He slowly inserted the second finger and began stretching him, watching the anarchist below him start to sweat and mutter curses and his heels dig into Vyvyan’s kidneys.

“Fuck, fuck, Vyv, please just-“ Rick cuts himself off as Vyvyan moves completely away from his prostate, feigning obliviousness.

Vyvyan watched as Ricks hands slid to grab his dick but with his spare hand Vyvyan grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Am I not doing a good enough job?” Vyvyan asks, liking Rick dead in the eye as sweat starts to drip down Ricks forehead and he swallows hard.

“No you’re bloody not, you doing this just to annoy me you facist!” Rick snaps trying to wriggle out of the punks grip.

“Tell me what you want me to do then” Vyvyan playfully smirks, keeping a tight hold on the youngest hand.

“I don’t want anything from you! I can do it myself, just let go of-“ Rick interrupted himself with a loud moan when Vyvyan curled his fingers, hitting the spot exactly and Vyvyan bites his lip.

“Fuck me, Vyv” Rick whispers as Vyvyan starts pumping his fingers in and out.

Ricks moans get louder and more frequent as Vyvyan pumps faster. Rick had stopped trying to escape his grip and had practically melted in front of him, sweat pooling at his neck and tears of lust threatening to leave his eyes as his climax was near.

“F-fuck, Vyv, don’t stop” Rick moans as Vyvyan leans down to form another love bite on his neck.

And as the last word left Ricks mouth Vyvyan stoped abruptly, making the poet whimper and push down on his hand, wanting him to continue.

“Vyvyan!” Rick whines and Vyvyan pulls back and smiles.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks as the hopeless romantic that he is and Rick nods quickly. “Tell me you’re sorry” 

“What?” Rick asks breathlessly and Vyvyan pulls his fingers out and dried them on his boxers that he’s still wearing.

“Say you’re sorry for shouting at me earlier and I’ll give you what you desire” Vyvyan smirks and Rick frowns.

“I’m sorry” He says disgruntled and Vyvyan chuckles, leaning down and sucking on Ricks earlobe. 

“Like you mean it” he whispers and nibbles down on it and Ricks moans quietly and stutters out an apology and as soon as the last syllable leaves his mouth Vyvyan discards his boxers and picks up the condoms from the floor.

“About fucking time, Vyvyan” Rick rolls his eyes but Vyvyan doesn’t care to respond and he slips on the condom and applies a generous amount of extra lube onto it mainly because when Rick is sore the next morning he doesn’t let Vyvyan forget it and if he’s honest he really couldn’t be arsed with it.

He pushes Ricks legs up and pushes into him, Vyvyan being left breathless and Rick tightens around him.

“Fuck” Vyvyan mutters, dogging his nails into Ricks thigh and he pushes all the way in.

Rick clenches his eyes shut as he gets used to the feeling.

It wasn’t an understatement to say it’s been a while since they’d had sex, Vyvyan was normally too stressed and Rick was never really in the mood when he’s been busy all day but this was all they needed to relieve the stress.

“You okay?” Vyvyan’s gruff voice asks and Rick opens his eyes and nods, giving him the okay.

As Vyvyan starts to move Rick feels the warm sensation in his stomach start to stir and he moans loudly, fighting the urge to grab himself and start going to town but he knows Vyvyan wouldn’t let him anyway. 

Vyvyan’s hands move to Ricks hips and he lifts him up slightly so he could control Ricks movements.

“Vyvyan, Christ!” He shouts loudly and Vyvyan grunts as he slams into him, the only other sounds apart from their grunts and moans were the table legs creaking and slamming on the floor and the table skidding across the floor as they moved.

Rick knew he wasn’t going to last any longer if Vyvyan kept slamming into him like that but for once he didn’t care how long he lasted, he was normally very self conscious but as he looked at Vyvyan’s sweat drenched self he lost all concept of rationality and anxiousness about it.

“Vyv..” Rick pauses as Vyvyan’s thrusts get more frantic and sloppy signalling that he too was close to climax. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Vyvyan says and Rick smiles even after Vyvyan added a quiet. “You girl” after it.

“Well I think we needed that” Rick says as he sits up on the table 10 minutes later as he watches Vyvyan slide on his boxers.

“Yeah” He mutters. “You coming up to bed or what?” He asks holding out a hand for him to take and Rick nods, not bothering to but on any clothing.

As they walked up the stairs he noticed that he is the only one who would see the punk like this, his hair flat with sweat, no malice in his face but sincere love and happiness and a flushed red face and chest.

Vyvyan would never tell anyone that he’s happy, especially not with someone like Rick but it was true he couldn’t be more happy and he liked it.

“I swear to Cliff if you start complaining about me not spending any time with you I’ll ram a fork up your arsehole” Vyvyan says and Rick laughs slamming their bedroom door behind them.


End file.
